powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is a crossover comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. As the title suggests, the comic focuses on The Powerpuff Girls's regular "team-ups" with various heroes similar to the most well-known version of the original Cartoon Network series. It was released on January 28, 2015. Overview Each issue of The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! features the main characters (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) teaming up with other characters from Cartoon Network such as Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo and more. Synopsis *'Issue One': Just when you thought you'd seen it all, Cartoon Network Crossover Craziness continues! After their victory in the Super Secret Crisis War!, the Powerpuff Girls take it easy with a rare VIP tour of Dexter's Laboratory! But when tag-along Dee Dee accidentally activates Dexter's newest invention, the fate of the entire multiverse is suddenly at stake! Plus: a bonus Courage the Cowardly Dog story by the Glyph- and Eisner-nominated Princeless's Jeremy Whitley! *'Issue Two': The Powerpuff Girls’ inter-dimensional search for Dexter’s mutated sister Dee Dee has brought them to the Bagge Farmhouse in the middle of Nowhere! But when they are mistaken for dog sitters, the Girls find themselves thrust into the disturbing nightmare that is Courage’s life. Plus, Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends story—Bloo starts a “Small Club” while Wilt starts a “Tall Club” in response… *'Issue Three': The Powerpuff Girls follow the monstrously mutated Dee Dee's trail to the world of Cow and Chicken! Too bad Red Guy has gotten to her first! His plan? Make Dee Dee a superstar! Can Cow, Chicken, and the Powerpuff Girls reach Dee Dee before she signs her life away?? Plus, a short story featuring The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy...and a beauty pageant? That's not gonna be pretty... *'Issue Four': The Girls have tracked the mutated Dee Dee to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends! Too bad it's right in the middle of Ultimate Hide n Seek!. Plus, a bonus Mojo Jojo story by Ivan Cohen with art by Nneka Myers! In "No Money, Mojo Problems", Mojo seeks... alternative funding... for his evil deeds. *'Issue Five': The Powerpuff Girls enlist Mojo Jojo to help them catch Dee Dee in Camp Kidney before the entire multiverse falls apart! What could possibly go wrong? Plus, a puuurrrr-fect bonus Dexter's Laboratory story, Dexter accidentally turns himself into a cat and they get Dee Dee to turn him back without being able to communicate. Characters The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Ms. Bellum *Talking Dog *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Princess Morbucks *Gangreen Gang *Sedusa *Steve the Monster *Ya-Mon *Narrator Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Monkey *The Justice Friends **Major Glory **Valhallen **Krunk **Miss Spell Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *The harvest moon Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Edurado *Wilt *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Cheese *Duchess *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Bloppy Pants *Burple Bear *New Guy *Berry *Keystone Blop *Uncle Pockets Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel *Cow / Supercow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Flem *Earl *Red Guy *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Billy *Mandy *Grim Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Chip *Skip *Scoutmaster Lumpus Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax Samurai Jack *Jack *Scotsman *Aku Trivia *Despite being a crossover comic, is actually part of the franchise of The Powerpuff Girls. *The comic is inspired by the DC Comics Television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *The Mayor and Mojo Jojo made a cameo in issue 1 of the main "Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!" chapter. *In "Issue Four"s Main Story: **It is the second time that Steve has an "Annual Monster Day", the first was in "Monster Mash", IDW's The Powerpuff Girls Issue Seven & Issue Eight. **Him's lime eyes are slightly different from the white eyes, as opposed to the usual lime green eyes. **It is the second time that The Justice Friends arrived at Townsville in the series, the first was in "Members Only". **Major Glory said "Justice Friends Assemble!" when they are ready to fight Him, Princess Morbucks and Steve in Townsville, was a parody of Marvel's Avengers where they said "Avengers Assemble!". *In "Issue Four"s Bonus Story: **This is the first time Mojo Jojo gets a job. **This is also the first time Mojo Jojo fights HIM. *In "Issue Five"s Main Story: **Mojo Jojo is planning to turn the multiverse into the Mojoverse. Gallery Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! Dexter.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Paulina Ganucheau Tumblr_nfaiwqr4HZ1snioclo1_1280.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm 1416425355494.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Brooke Allen Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 3a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 3b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by George Caltsoudas Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 4a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 4b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Nneka Myers Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 5a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 5b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Cat Farris Tumblr nhtec4Pghm1snioclo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhtec4Pghm1snioclo4 1280.jpg Comic Images PPG03.jpg|Issue #1 Page 1. PPG04.jpg|Issue #1 Page 2. PPG05.jpg|Issue #1 Page 3. PPG06.jpg|Issue #1 Page 4. PPG07.jpg|Issue #1 Page 5. PPG-SSU-02-pr-3-dee47.jpg|Issue #2 Page 1. PPG-SSU-02-pr-4-cd41f.jpg|Issue #2 Page 2. PPG-SSU-02-pr-5-2d941.jpg|Issue #2 Page 3. PPG-SSU-02-pr-6-c42aa.jpg|Issue #2 Page 4. PPG-SSU-02-pr-7-6e5c0.jpg|Issue #2 Page 5. Ppg3-2.jpg|Issue #3 Page 1. Ppg3-3.jpg|Issue #3 Page 2. Ppg3-4.jpg|Issue #3 Page 3. Ppg3-5.jpg|Issue #3 Page 4. Ppg3-6.jpg|Issue #3 Page 5. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_3.jpg|Issue #4 Page 1. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_4.jpg|Issue #4 Page 2. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_5.jpg|Issue #4 Page 3. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_6.jpg|Issue #4 Page 4. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_7.jpg|Issue #4 Page 5. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-002.jpg|Issue #5 Page 1. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-003.jpg|Issue #5 Page 2. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-004.jpg|Issue #5 Page 3. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-005.jpg|Issue #5 Page 4. Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up 005-006.jpg|Issue #5 Page 5. Dee-1-a1e4a.jpg Tumblr nhtec4Pghm1snioclo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njk7lz8ueG1snioclo1 1280.jpg B WCZhRWAAAenL3.png large.png See also *Super Secret Crisis War! References *Information about the series Category:Comics Category:IDW Comics Category:Crossover Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Books